Maddy and Sparky's day out
by Shadows-Rose99
Summary: Maddy and Sparky take the day off and go hang at the beach with Lilo and Stitch Please R&R LiloxStitch SparkyxMaddy Maddy is my fanchar, please don't use her without perrmission
1. Chapter 1

Maddy and Sparky's day out

Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Kauai, the experiments were all happy in there one true place. Just as Lilo was coming to check up on Sparky and Maddy she saw a sign on their door. 'Gone till evening' was what the sign said. "Where could those two be?" Lilo wondered, just then Nosy walked by. "Hey Lilo! You looking for Sparky and Maddy?" Nosy asked, Lilo nodded. "Yeah… Why?" Lilo asked, Nosy **always** knew where those two were. "They're flying around the island with Maddy's new hovercraft! I bet you can find them in yours, I just saw them fly over your house a few minutes ago." Nosy said as he ran off to dig up some more gossip. "Thanks Nosy!" Lilo called, she ran back home to see Stitch getting into to hovercraft. "Hey Stitch, where you going?" Lilo asked, Stitch looked back at her with a smile. "I just saw Maddy and Sparky fly over the house so I was coming to get you so we could catch up to them." Stitch explained. "Well then, Let's go!" Lilo said as she hopped into their hovercraft and took off.

Sparky and Maddy were flying over Slushy's shaved ice shop now. "Hey Sparky, You want to get some shaved ice?" Maddy asked, Sparky turned to her. "Sure, I could go for a shaved ice." Sparky agreed as they flew down in front of Slushy's shop. "Just let me put on the cloaking shield." Maddy said as she clicked a button and the hovercraft turned invisible. "Ok, let's go in." Maddy said as she walked in with Sparky. "Hey you two! How's it going?" Slushy greeted them, Sparky and Maddy smiled. "Pretty good Slushy, how about you?" Sparky asked, Slushy shrugged. "Nothing really interesting today, I've been trying to make some new flavors lately." Slushy replied as he got some shaved ice for another customer. "Cool, any come out well yet?" Maddy asked, Slushy nodded. "Yeah! In fact, I made upgraded versions of your favorites." Slushy explained, Sparky and Maddy were interested now. "Really? Can we try them?" Sparky asked, Slushy nodded. "Sure! I'm not selling it yet but you two are my ohana so you can try it." Slushy agreed as he went into the back room for a moment then came out with their shaved ice. "Here you go! Enjoy!" Slushy said as he handed them their ice. "Thanks Slushy" Maddy said as she put the money on the counter. "You're welcome! Have a awesome day!" Slushy replied as they left the shop.

"This is great! I love sweet and sour cherry!" Maddy exclaimed as they put the hovercraft on autopilot so they could eat. "Yeah! And sour lemon is my favorite!" Sparky agreed. The two ate their shaved ice and flew to the beach. "You want to go back home or hang at the beach?" Maddy asked, Sparky thought for a minute. "How about we go back home, get your surfboard and go surfing?" Sparky asked, he didn't mind swimming anymore 'cause he learned how to swim thanks to Maddy. "Sure! I heard that CannonBall is in a bounce mood today, that means loads of waves!" Maddy exclaimed as they headed back to the lighthouse to grab their beach stuff.

"Stitch, did you hear where they said they were going?" Lilo asked, Stitch nodded. "I'm pretty sure they said they were going to go surfing, they went inside to get their stuff." Stitch explained. Lilo smiled. 'I remember when Maddy taught Sparky how to swim… He was so happy that day, Maddy must've been proud…' Lilo thought. Sparky and Maddy then ran back outside and put their stuff in the hovercraft. They took off to the beach, Lilo and Stitch zoomed after them.

_**To be continued**_


	2. Chapter 2

Maddy and Sparky's day out

Chapter 2

"We're at the spot Sparky!" Maddy said as they landed the hovercraft. "I love that we found this spot, no one comes here so none of us have to pretend to be animals!" Sparky said as they got their beach stuff out. "Hey Sparky, Is that Lilo and Stitch in their hovercraft?" Maddy asked, pointing at the hovercraft. "Yeah it is, Wonder what they're doing here…" Sparky paused. "I'll go see what they're up to, ok?" Sparky asked, Maddy nodded. "Yeah, I can set up stuff. While you're up there why don't you ask them if they want to join us?" Maddy suggested. Sparky smiled. "Great idea! I'll go talk to them." Sparky said as he flew up to where Lilo and Stitch were.

"Hey… Is Sparky flying over to us?" Lilo asked, Stitch nodded. "Hey you two! What're you guys doing here?" Sparky asked as he stood on the front of the hovercraft. "We were wondering where you were going, Why?" Stitch explained. Sparky smirked. "I thought so… Hey why don't you join us? One of you can go grab your surfboard then we can all hang together" Sparky suggested, Lilo smiled. "I could go for some surfing, How about you Stitch?" Lilo asked, Stitch nodded in agreement. "I'll go get the surfboard, you stay here with Sparky and Maddy." Stitch said. He jumped out of the hovercraft and ran towards their house. Lilo laughed as Stitch tripped on a tree root. "Well… See you down there, I got to go help Maddy." Sparky said as he took off down towards Maddy. "Hey! Wait for me Sparky!" Lilo called as she zoomed after him.

"Hey! That was quick, did they say yes?" Maddy asked as she ate an ice cream sandwich. "Yep, Stitch went to get their surfboard… … You really like ice cream sandwiches don't you?" Sparky joked. Maddy had a bit of ice cream stuck on her bottom lip. " Mmmhh! They're delicious!" Maddy said as she took another bite. "You have some ice cream on your face…" Sparky said with a small chuckle. "Really? Where?" Maddy asked. She was about to grab something to wipe it off but Sparky grabbed her hand. "Right here…" Sparky trailed off as he kissed her. Maddy giggle into the kiss, when they pulled apart Sparky licked the ice cream off his mouth. "Well, Well… we leave you two alone for two minutes and you end up lip locking…" Stitch teased as he set the surfboard down, Lilo giggled at the site. "Stitch! Don't tease them! You don't want them to tease us if they ever catch us kissing do you?" Lilo asked. Stitch blinked. "I guess not but nobody catches us when we-" Stitch was cut off by Lilo kissing him. Maddy giggled, Sparky smirked. Lilo pulled away and Stitch fell down… "O-ok… I see your point…" Stitch said dreamily. Maddy then caught Sparky in another kiss. When she pulled away Sparky fell down too… "Well… If you'll excuse us boys, we're going to go catch some waves. Call us if you want to join in." Lilo called as she and Maddy rushed to the water with their surfboards.

"There goes Cannonball! Get ready Lilo!" Maddy called to Lilo. A big wave came up behind them and they stood up, Maddy smiled as she went back into the tunnel of the wave. She glided her hand across the wave then quickly got out before it collapsed. "Hey Lilo, You think we should go get the boys? Sparky looks like he's about to fly out here…" Maddy suggested, Lilo giggled. "Swimming all the way there would take too long, How about we let the wave do the work?" Lilo asked. Maddy looked behind her and saw a wave that could carry them closer to the shore. "Ok! Let's go!" Maddy exclaimed as they rode the wave and surfed closer to the shore….

"It's about time you two came back! You've been out there for 20 minutes!" Stitch complained, Lilo came up and kissed him to make him shut up. "You boys want to come with us or do you want to have a turn by yourselves?" Maddy asked, Stitch looked nervous but Sparky looked excited. "Let's have a contest! Which team can catch and ride the biggest wave?" Sparky suggested. Maddy agreed with it. Lilo and Stitch nodded too. "Ok! Me and Sparky on my board and Stitch with Lilo on her board!" Maddy said as her and Sparky ran for the water, with Lilo and Stitch behind them.

Sparky sat behind Maddy looking for a huge wave, Maddy then saw that Cannonball went for a run a jump. "Hold on tight Sparky, Cannonball took a big jump this time." Maddy warned him as a huge wave came up. "Let's go!" Sparky exclaimed, Maddy and Sparky stood as they went up on the wave. This was a long wave so they enjoyed themselves, Sparky gave Maddy a hug from behind and kissed her cheek sweetly. "Sparky… You're so sweet… and you can be really sweet at really odd times too…" Maddy joked as they rode back over to where Lilo and Stitch were.

"Hey you two lovebirds, You just can keep your hands off eachother can you?" Stitch joked when he saw Maddy leaning back against Sparky. "1: We're not birds 2: You should talk! I saw you two kissing before we got off the wave!" Sparky teased. Maddy giggled. "Hey! Let's go catch **that** wave! It's **gigantic**!" Lilo said as her and Stitch headed towards a huge wave heading towards them. "Ok! Let's go Sparky!" Maddy exclaimed as they went to catch up to Lilo and Stitch.

"Wow! It **is** gigantic!" Sparky said as they got on the wave with Lilo and Stitch. "I hope none of us fall off… That could cause a problem…" Maddy said quietly. After a few minutes Lilo and Stitch got off for some reason, Sparky and Maddy just thought they were tired so the two went back into the tunnel… "It looks so beautiful in here…" Maddy said, she glided her fingers on the water. "It's not as beautiful as you though…" Sparky said sweetly, Maddy smiled. "Sparky you can be so romantic…" Maddy said. Sparky then cuddled her from behind again. "I know… but it's just 'cause that's how I feel around you…" Sparky smiled at her…Maddy blushed deeply. The two were so focused on eachother that they didn't notice the wave starting to collapse! Right when Maddy noticed it was too late, the wave crashed down and Sparky and Maddy went down with it…

Sparky resurfaced but got worried when Maddy wasn't already up, he looked back into the water to see her sinking! "Maddy!" Sparky shouted, he dived back down and swam after her. When Sparky reached Maddy she was unconscious, Sparky resurfaced and flew back to shore with Maddy in his arms…

Sparky got to shore and set Maddy down, he lifted her head up and she started coughing. "Maddy?" Sparky asked, Maddy looked up at Sparky and saw that the sunlight made him look even cuter. Maddy blushed as she sat up, Sparky looked at her worriedly. "I'm all right Sparky…" Maddy reassured him, Sparky smiled. "Good, I thought you almost drowned…" Sparky said sadly, Maddy looked at him and smiled. "Thank you Sparky…" Maddy said quietly, she hugged him gently. "Huh? Do you mean for saving you?" Sparky asked. Maddy pulled back so she could see his face. "I mean for being there for me…being there when I was activated…everytime I was sad…thank you for being there for me through everything…I couldn't survive very well without you…" Maddy confessed, a few tears fell from her eyes. Sparky smiled as he wiped them away. "I'll always be here for you Maddy…" Sparky soothed her, Maddy smiled. She then noticed that the sun was starting to set… "Maybe we should get back to the lighthouse…I heard that some ships were coming by this evening…" Maddy said, Sparky nodded. "Yeah, We don't want them to crash onto shore…" Sparky joked, Maddy gave a small laugh as they walked back to their stuff.

"There you are! We were so worried! We saw you go down and Stitch almost took the hovercraft out there to look for you!" Lilo exclaimed, she ran over and hugged them tightly. "Lilo! Can't! Breathe!" Maddy choked out. Lilo pulled away and said. "Sorry…" "It's okay, Sparky saved me…" Maddy said with a small blush on her cheeks. "Really? Does Sparky get the 'hero' title now? Or does Stitch get to keep that?" Lilo joked. Stitch pouted. Even though stitch was super worried, he wouldn't admit it…

"Well… Thanks for hanging with us today, we had lots of fun." Maddy said as she and Sparky finished putting their stuff into Maddy's hovercraft. "No problem Maddy, It was really fun. Apart from when you two fell into the water." Lilo smiled. Her and Stitch hopped into their hovercraft as well as Maddy and Sparkyin theirs. "Well… See you tomorrow!" Maddy said as they both took off in different directions…

_**The End!**_


End file.
